logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Kids/History
In 1979, McDonald's USA introduced it's famous "Happy Meal" to the 50 states. This caught the attention of John Sprinkles, the head of McDonald's of the Cyberslands. He and the CyberBurger Restaurants Inc. executives were thinking for ways to create a better experience for families with kids. Then his then-young son (currently co-owner of the Cyberslandian unit), John Sprinkles Jr. was always peering over his box of Boo Berry cereal, looking at the various items, and Sprinkles Jr. shouted to John Sprinkles: "Daddy, let's do that for McDonald's!". He called in his old friends from art school and had them make some paperboard boxes fashioned to look like lunch pails with the McDonald's Golden Arches for handles. He then called in various animators from Soyuzmultfilm in Russia (then the Soviet Union) and had them decorate the boxes with anything they wanted, ranging from jokes to comics and pictures of the characters from their cartoons, with up to 8 items per box. Inside the box would be a cheeseburger, small fries, a French macaron, and a surprise gift. A small drink would accompany. It was named the "Happy Kids" meal and was successfully introduced with television and radio spots and in-store posters in the Beach Klaxon, West Cybersland and North Klaxon, East Cybersland (homes of the 1st and 2nd locations opened) areas. Other locations followed and the national roll out happened later on in 1982. Beginning in July 2001, McDonald's introduced the Awesome Deluxe Preteen Meal, a version of the Happy Kids meal for preteens. The concept is similar to the Happy Kids meal, in that it provides a burger or Chicken McNuggets, french fries and a side dish and a drink and toy. The difference is that the Awesome Deluxe Preteen Meal provides more food than what is typically found in a Happy Kids meal, providing a Triple Cheeseburger (a cheeseburger consisting of three patties and three slices of cheese), a Triple Hamburger (a hamburger consisting of three patties), or an Arch Deluxe Junior (a Arch Deluxe with only cheese and meat) instead of a cheeseburger or a hamburger, and more Chicken McNuggets (20 versus 4), a larger drink (16oz vs 12oz), a Luxemburgerli instead of a macaron, a grilled cheese sandwhich, plus green and yellow fries (a box of fries containing both green and yellow fries, with the box having green golden arches swung in front of the golden arches) instead of normal fries. Beginning on Fruttons Day 2004 (Fruttons Day is a day where people from different countries and the Cyberslands themsleves come and have a festival of lights-style celebration in Beach Klaxon, West Cybersland), McDonald's introduced the Nostalgic Reunion Meal, a Happy Kids meal for teens and adults. The Nostalgic Reunion Meal features a Mountain Dew Pitch Black bottle or a Sprite Zero bottle, a Triple Cheeseburger or an Arch Deluxe, a box of Botan Rice Candy instead of a toy, and an book featuring a Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers fan-fiction story or poem, licensed by Disney and written and illustrated by CDRR fan John Westmouth, who can draw the CDRR characters like the TV show's artists would. Category:Food and drinks Category:McDonald's Category:East Cybersland Category:West Cybersland Category:Happy Meal